Abyssea - La Theine
de:Abyssea - La Theine | Region = Abyssea | Type = Outdoor | Map Acquisition = Purchase | Restrictions = | Requirements = Wings of the Goddess, Vision of Abyssea, Dawn of Death | HELM = | Weather = | Expansion = Vision of Abyssea | Notes = Base Camp at (E-3) Central Camp at (H-7) Southeastern Camp at (L-11) }} Abyssea - La Theine Quests Other Information /Fishing}} |} Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} |} NPCs Found Here Notorious Monsters Found Here | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Avatars | = | Note=}} | Drop=Nifty Mantle Dented Gigas Shield | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note=}} | Drop=Aristo Belt Shimmering Pixie Pinion | Steal= | Family=Pixies |= | Note=}} | Drop=Hakke Hachimaki Inmicus Cuisses Helm Of Briareus Briareus's Sash | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note=}} | Drop=Serpentes Sabots Libeccio Mantle | Steal= | Family= Thinkers|= | Note=}} | Drop=Afflictors Ryoshi Hachimaki Carabosse's Gem | Steal= | Family=Pixies |= | Note=}} | Drop=Terebellum Mantle Lancer's Torque Chasmic Stinger | Steal= | Family=Bees |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop=Ultion Mantle | Steal= | Family=Sheep |= | Note=}} | Drop=Cognition Belt Severed Gigas Collar | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note=}} | Drop=Matre Bragezenn Harmony Cape | Steal= | Family=Behemoths |= | Note=}} | Drop=Raider's Belt Symbios Gloves | Steal= | Family=Corpselights |= | Note=}} | Drop= Nusku's Sash Shitotsu Hachimaki | Steal= | Family=Crabs |= | Note=}} | Drop=Keesha Poppo's pamama Cirque Necklace Susurrus Sabatons | Steal= | Family=Opo-opo |= | Note=A, S}} | Drop=Sharpeye Mantle Pellucid Fly Eye | Steal= | Family=Flies |= | Note=}} | Drop=Poise Shoes | Steal= | Family=Gnoles |= | Note=}} | Drop=Adler Ring Orison Cape Marvin's Pelage | Steal= | Family=Rabbits |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Seethers |= | Note= }} | Drop=Aoidos' Belt Plaga Scythe Mikey's Silver Nugget | Steal= | Family=Worms |= | Note=A, S}} | Drop=Tumbler Trunks | Steal= | Family=Tigers |= | Note=}} | Drop=Nguul Smoldering Crab Shell Mavi Scarf | Steal= | Family=Crabs |= | Note=T(H)}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Yovra |= | Note=}} | Drop=Ruffian Leggings | Steal= | Family=Puks |= | Note=}} | Drop=Arctier's Torque Warped Gigas Armband | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note=}} | Drop=Navarch's Choker Seigneur Shield | Steal= | Family=Birds |= | Note=A}} | Drop=Barcarolle Medal | Steal= | Family=Poroggos |= | Note=}} | Lvl= | Drop=Hochomasamune Kensho Hachimaki Heafoc Mitts | Steal= | Family=Thinkers |= | Note=}} | Drop=Cognizant Belt | Steal= | Family=Funguars |= | Note=}} | Drop=Fortis Mantle | Steal= | Family=Rams |= | Note=}} |} Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House. Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop= Gargantuan Black Tiger Fang | Steal= | Family=Tigers | NumSpawns=18 | Note=A, S, Sc }} | Drop= Dried Chigoe | Steal= | Family= Sheep| NumSpawns=20 | Note=S, Sc }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Opo-opo| NumSpawns= | Note=L, S, Sc }} | Drop=Giant Agarious Mushroom | Steal= | Family= Funguars | NumSpawns=11 | Note= }} | Drop=Winter Puk Egg Puk Egg | Steal= | Family= Puks | NumSpawns=22 | Note= A, S, H }} | Drop=Massive Armband | Steal= | Family= Gigas | NumSpawns=19| Note= A, L, S}} | Drop=Clionid Wing | Steal= | Family= Clionid | NumSpawns=13 | Note= }} | Drop=Lambent Scale Piceous Scale | Steal= | Family= Pixies | NumSpawns=20 | Note= }} | Drop=Limule Pincer | Steal= | Family=Limule | NumSpawns=47 | Note=A, M }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Bees | NumSpawns=22 | Note=A, S, Sc }} | Drop=Raw Mutton Chop | Steal= | Family= Rams | NumSpawns=22 | Note= }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Sheep | NumSpawns=25 | Note= L }} | Drop=Filthy Gnole Claw | Steal= | Family= Gnoles | NumSpawns=23 | Note= }} | Drop=Transparent Insect Wing | Steal= | Family= Flies| NumSpawns=16 | Note= }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Rabbits | NumSpawns=19 | Note= L }} | Drop=Bug-eaten Hat | Steal= | Family= Poroggos | NumSpawns=17 | Note= A }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Worms| NumSpawns=22 | Note= L }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Crabs | NumSpawns=? | Note= A }} Sturdy Pyxis | Spawn= | Lvl= | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Mimics | NumSpawns=4 | Note= }}